DP meets Alvin and The Chipmunks
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: First crossover of them! WHOOT WHOOT! XD Anawyas, this story is how one peaceful day becomes a very interesting day when Danny meets the Chipmunks. DxS oneshot and review please!


**I cannot honestly believe I did this… but I did! A big thanks to raethewriter for inspiring me to do the FIRST ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS AND DP CROSSOVER! WHOOT WHOOT! Enjoy and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT! I'm just slightly hyper…XD **

Danny: Ah... Nice day... Sleeping in, no ghosts, no homework! Nothing could ruin this mom-

Alvin: Cannon ball!*splashes into Danny's drink*

Danny: AHHH! TALKING SQUIRREL!

Alvin: I'm a chipmunk, NOT A SQUIRREL! Simon, Theo, Chippettes! Get out here!

Jeanette: *peeking out from behind glass* Are you sure it's safe?

Alvin: Of course it's safe! Safe is my middle name!

Theodore: I thought it was rules...

Alvin: ... Anaways, before I was so rudley intruppted... Come out!

Danny: *shakily pointing out the chickmunks to Sam* See? There they are! TALKING SQUIRRELS!

Sam: Aww! *picks up Theodore and cuddles him* They're adorable CHIPMUNKS!

Alvin: Thank you! At least your girlfriend has respect!

Danny: *blushing* She's not my girlfriend!

Sam: I'm not his girlfriend! *blushing*

Theodore: Why not? You guys look... Cute together!

Sam: Aww... Thanks...

Danny: *raises eyebrow* Uh...

Sam:... But we are not together! At all!

Brittney: Uh huh... And that's why your holding hands?

Danny and Sam: *blush and quickly let go of each others hands* Um...

Alvin: This is cra-zy! Hit it!

Chipmunks: This is probably what goes on in Sam's head...

"Things I'll Never Say"

I'm tugging at my hair

I'm pulling at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

[Pre-Chorus]

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous

Trying to be so perfect

Cause I know you're worth it

You're worth it

Yeah

[Chorus]

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you

What's on my mind

If it ain't coming out

We're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care

[Pre-Chorus]

[Chorus]

What's wrong with my tongue

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

[Pre-Chorus]

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I wanna blow you...away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight

If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down

On one knee

Marry me today

Guess, I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

Alvin: And this is what's DANNY..

Danny: *gulps*

Alvin: Is probably thinking...

(Starts singing)

"Crush"

I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time

Deep inside

It was a rush

What a rush

'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way

About me

It's just too much

Just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized

So mesmerized

And I've just got to know

[chorus:]

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we could be?

Where this thing could go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you?

Are you holding back

Like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't going

Away

Going away

Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging,

Spending time, girl, are we just friends?

Is there more?

Is there more? (Is there more)

See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this

Into something that'll last

Last forever

Forever

[chorus]

Why do I keep running from the truth?

(Why do I keep running)

All I ever think about is you

(All I ever think about)

You got me hypnotized

(Hypnotized)

So mesmerized

(mesmerized)

And I've just got to know

Do you ever think (ever think)

When your all alone (all alone)

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (goooo)

Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)

Is this real or just another crush (another crush)

Do you catch a breath,

When i look at you,

Are you holding back,

Like the way i do,

Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,

But i know this crush aint' going

Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)

Going away ya ya ya yaaa

Danny: Eh...*blushing*

Sam: Um...*blushing*

Theodore: Awkward!

Brittany: Okay, your both completely in love with each other and both of you are too shy to admit it! Just kiss already!

Danny: Bu-

Brittney: Now!

Sam: If you don't want to, you do-

Danny: *kisses her*

Alvin: *wolf whistles* Atta boy!

Theodore: Aww...

Eleanor: Aww...

Simon and Jeanette: Aww...

Danny: I- I...

Sam: I love you too...

Danny: *grins and kisses her again*

Alvin: *coughs*

Danny: Yes, Alvin?

Alvin: Um... What would happen if I might of possibly... flood your room?

Danny: Hmm...? Wait-*runs to his room*

Alvin: It's been nice meeting you and all- but I really have to leave! So long!

Danny: *runs back in room* ALVIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!

The End!

**Raethewriter, I hoped u enjoyed! XD And anyone else, please review! Thank ya! **


End file.
